kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel
is the first installment of the series of V-Cinema films set within the continuity of the series. It focuses on the character Ryu Terui as he struggles to balance a married life along with his detective work. The film is dedicated to the memory of Minoru Tanaka, who portrayed Hiroshi Sagami within the film. Plot While settling into married life with Akiko, Ryu Terui is brought into a case with Captain Hiroshi Sagami and Inspector Yukihiro Ohno involving a woman named Aoi Katsuragi, a member of a pick-pocketing ring with most of her teammates murdered from unknown masked vigilantes that Ryu fought as Accel. Though she escapes from the police, Ryu captures her before they are ambushed by Kamen Soldiers with Jinno covering their escape. However, Ryu and Aoi are confronted by the Commander Dopant, who is a police officer who murdered Aoi's father. Placing a bomb on Aoi and shooting Jinno with the officer's own gun, the Commander Dopant forces Ryu to help the girl obtain the item she stole some time ago. By then, while with Shotaro and Philip at the Shirogane restaurant as she frets about her relationship to Ryu, Akiko freaks out upon hearing the news of her husband on the run for attempted murder and under the idea that he is two-timing her. Tracking down the last surviving pickpocket, Masaru, Ryu and Aoi learn the item is now held by the pick-pocketing ring's leader. Arriving at the den of thieves, while defending Aoi's honor, Ryu takes down the boss's thugs before the item is revealed as the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter as Ryu stops the crime boss from using it on his Unicorn Memory. With forty-eight minutes left, telling her that she can change if she has a pillar of support to call her own, Ryu and Aoi arrive to the meeting place. But Ohno arrives and attempts to arrest Ryu before Sagami arrives and spirits Aoi off as she tells Ryu that he's the Commander Dopant and not Ohno as he suspected. With Akiko muscling her way in for the ride, Ryu uses a bus to catch up to the Commander Dopant before Akiko causes a car crash and runs out on Ryu. Ryu confronts Commander Dopant, only to learn that Sagami is in the same mind-set he was when driven by revenge on Isaka. As the Commander Dopant offers Ryu to work for him, thanks to Lily covering their escape from Ohno's men, Shotaro and Philip arrive and become Kamen Rider Double to hold off the Kamen Soldiers while Ryu becomes Kamen Rider Accel. Chasing after the Commander Dopant, Accel uses the Trial Memory to destroy the Dopant's command gauntlet and disarm the bomb on Aoi. However, the Commander Dopant uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter to enhance his power and overwhelm Accel Trial, canceling his transformation. Deciding to remind Ryu of the pain he felt when he lost his family, the Commander Dopant goes after Akiko. Leaving Aoi to save Akiko and confront the psychopath, Ryu refuses to follow Sagami's path while saying it was Akiko who taught him to break free from the cycle of hate. Assuming his Upgraded Commander Dopant form, Sagami sends Akiko falling to her death with Accel unable to reach her. However Aoi takes the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter from the Upgraded Commander Dopant and throws it to Accel. The Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter allows him to become Kamen Rider Accel Booster and save Akiko before defeating the Commander Dopant. As Aoi turns herself in, with Ohno wanting to help her start a new life for herself, Ryu and Akiko begin their relationship anew though Ryu takes offense to everyone saying her name casually. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akiko Narumi *Aoi Katsuragi *Lily Shirogane *Frank Shirogane Futo Police Department *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura Dopants *Masked Soldiers Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double: ***Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna ***Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger **Kamen Rider Accel: ***Accel, Trial, Gaia Memory Adapter **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form, Accel Trial, Accel Booster Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Double: *Kamen Rider Accel: , *Commander Dopant: Theme songs ;"Kamen Rider Accel" opening theme *"Leave all Behind" **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Ryo (of defspiral) **Arrangement: Wilma-Sidr **Artist: Wilma-Sidr Notes *Writer Keiichi Hasegawa made a cameo appearance as a drunken man. *It is questionable why the crime boss didn't use the Unicorn Memory when Terui fought his underlings. *It is questionable why Ryu Terui did not use Trial Memory during the first fight with Commander Dopant as Aoi Katsuragi only managed to pickpocket Accel Memory. *The post-credits scene features bloopers during the filming. *This is the only V-Cinema film to feature opening sequence. References External links *[http://www.toeiv.jp/w-returns/ ''Kamen Rider W Returns] official website *[http://twitter.com/W_RETURNS Kamen Rider W Returns] official Twitter profile Category:Kamen Rider Movies